This was a single blind cross-over study in stable renal transplant patients who were on SIM-SGC to evaluate the effects of food and dietary fat load on the biopharmaceutic behavior of Neoral relative to SIM-SGC. Patients enrolled were at least six months post renal transplant and with no rejection episode for at least two months. The study was conducted over a period of nine weeks.